skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Crossover
'''Skylanders: Crossover '''is a remake of Skylanders: Guest Stars by CouyZ. Skylanders There are 8 Crossover Heroes, 8 Crossover Giants, 16 reposed Skylanders (called Classic Heroes), 16 new core Skylanders and 8 Lightcore Skylanders. This game is the final game in Skylanders: Journeys to have Lightcore Skylanders. Magic *Spyro (Classic Hero) *Pop Fizz (Classic Hero) *Sparklight (New Core) *Play-Dune (New Core) *Silver (Crossover Hero;from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Genie (Crossover Giant;from Aladdin) *Lightcore Lunakitty Earth *Terrafin (Classic Hero) *Prism Break (Classic Hero) *Pill Burr (New Core) *Breakfree (New Core) *Crash (Crossover Hero;from Crash Bandicoot) *Godzilla (Crossover Giant;from the franchise of the same name) *Lightcore Dino-Rang Water *Gill Grunt (Classic Hero) *Riptide (Classic Hero) *Tidal (New Core) *Freezevolt (New Core) *Dewott (Crossover Hero;from Pokémon (Generation V)) *Neptune (Crossover Giant;from Greek mythology) *Lightcore Bubble Bee Fire *Eruptor (Classic Hero) *Smolderdash (Classic Hero) *Oil Boil (New Core) *Mildfire (New Core) *Kirby (Crossover Hero;from the game of the same name;In Fire Form.) *Magmon (Crossover Giant;from Chaotic) *Lightcore Fryno Tech *Trigger Happy (Classic Hero) *Drobot (Classic Hero) *Soundbot (New Core) *Error (New Core) *Mega Man (Crossover Hero;from the game of the same name) *Optimus Prime (Crossover Giant;from Transformers) *Lightcore Gamewarp Life *Stealth Elf (Classic Hero) *High Five (Classic Hero) *Timbervine (New Core) *Booty Kick (New Core) *Donkey Kong (Crossover Hero;from Super Mario) *Chesnaught (Crossover Giant;from Pokémon (Generation VI)) *Lightcore Food Fight Undead *Cynder (Classic Hero) *Chop Chop (Classic Hero) *Freakout (New Core) *Tart Dart (New Core) *Raven (Crossover Hero;from Teen Titans GO!) *Tibbers (Crossover Giant;from League of Legends) *Lightcore Copy Bat Air *Warnado (Classic Hero) *Jet-Vac (Classic Hero) *Ztorm (New Core) *Tough Puff (New Core) *Rainbow Dash (Crossover Hero;from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Zapdos (Crossover Giant;from Pokémon (Generation I)) *Lightcore Scratch Levels There are 26 levels in this game. 3 for each element and 2 for Malefor's element. Magic *Waverly Place *Sceevil's Palace *Kaze'Aze's Kastle Earth *Minecraft World *Desert Ruins *Toho City Water *Ice Fortress *King Guang's Fen *Pacific Ocean Fire *Porkbelly *Gorgos' Dungeon *Canterlot High Tech *Chemical Plant *Mor' Otesi *Cybertron Life *(Unnamed location in Antz) *Treetopolis *Whispering Woods Undead *Slenderman's Forest *Dark Vathor's Lair *Pluto (Wander Over Yonder) Air *(Unnamed location in Tommy Zoom) *Duck Town *Loki's Temple Final *Grove Worm's Den *Battle of Malefor Villains & Traps Villains There are 26 villains in this game. 10 Doom Raiders (8 crossover) and 16 Minor Baddies. Doom Raiders *Kaze'Aze (Magic) *Fakezilla (the Godzilla from 1998;Earth) *Plankton (Water) *Sunset Shimmer (Fire) *Megatron (Tech) *Guardian Ent (Life) *Lord Hater (Undead) *Loki (Air) *Grove Worm *Malefor Minor Baddies The Minor Baddies are Mini Bosses of the elements. Magic *Alex Russo *Sceevil Earth *Herobrine *Zomom Water *Ice Monster (Console Version)/Elsa (3DS Version) *King Guang Fire *Johnny Test *Gorgos Tech *Metal Sonic *Albedo Life *Zee (from Antz) *Tree Fu Tom Undead *Slenderman *Dark Vathor Air *Tommy Zoom *Sway Sway and Budeuce (jousting team villain) Traps There are also 26 Traptanium Traps. Magic *Spikeball (Alex Russo) *Cannon (Sceevil) *Lion (Kaze'Aze) Earth *Mask (Herobrine) *Lion (Zomom) *Serpent (Fakezilla) Water *Spikeball (Ice Monster/Elsa) *Tornado (King Guang) *Boomerang (Plankton) Fire *Beatbox (Johnny Test) *Lion (Gorgon) *Tornado (Sunset Shimmer) Tech *Serpent (Metal Sonic) *Mask (Albedo) *Cannon (Megatron) Life *Wrecker (Zee) *Eyeball (Tree Fu Tom) *Fist (Guardian Ent) Undead *Eyeball (Slenderman) *Boomerang (Dark Vathor) *Wrecker (Lord Hater) Air *Fist (Tommy Zoom) *Beatbox (SwaySway and Budeuce) *Eyeball (Loki) Malefor's Element *Insect Trap (Grove Worm) *Malefor Trap (Malefor) Trivia *The reason why this is a remake of Skylanders: Guest Stars is because it has the same 8 crossover Skylanders as Guest Stars. *The bases in this game will be magenta. Category:Games